The Strategy When It Comes To Love
by deadkokoro
Summary: Fusha just transferred to Seido High after being recruited to become a manager for the baseball team. Since she came from another country, she was offered to stay in the school's dormitory but little did she know that it was originally just for the Seido Baseball Team, full of male players.


**Hi readers! I just became addicted with Diamond no Ace and I always have daydreams about the Seido team so here it is. I hope you'll like the story. Let me know what you think. Please leave comments and you can also favorite this story. Hihihi .**

 **This story is focused in Miyuki and Fusha (OC). But don't worry, the other Seido members are also here. :)**

FUSHA'S POV

 _Seido, eh? I've heard they are really good in baseball but why am I suddenly recruited by their recruit manager? I can't even play with them since I'm a woman. I've also heard that they have already 4 managers. If they'll add me to that then it will be too much for a single team._

 _I'm currently inside their school looking for the dormitory where I'll stay. I'm really thankful that they have one. I don't have to pay for it since they recruited me._

 _Ah! There's a man. I'll ask him._

"Excuse me. Where is Seido dormitory?" I asked.

"Why are you looking for it? Are you a relative of one of the players?"

"Eh? No. I will live there starting today."

"I see."

 _Then he froze for awhile and looked at me thoroughly._

"But you're a woman."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Only the baseball players are staying there which means that it's only men."

"Eh?"

 _Regardless of that, he lead me towards the dormitory. He also helped me carry my luggage to my room._

"Thank you."

"By the way, what's your name?", he asked.

"I'm Fusha Scarlet."

"Are you a foreigner?"

"Yes. I came from the Philippines."

"And you are?", I asked.

"I'm-"

 _Before he could answer, someone called him and went away._

 _I closed the door and arranged my things._

 _By evening, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and it is the recruit manager, Takashima Rei._

"Good evening, Fusha-san. Let's go meet the baseball players."

"Eh? Right now?"

"Yes. Let's go. It's also time for dinner."

 _We're going downstairs and I'm just wearing a simple shirt and black pedal shorts. They might think that I'm boyish. I can see from outside that they're all eating and it's real! They're all men. I've entered the dining hall with Takashima-san and they all stopped eating. They all looked at me._

"Takashima-san, you haven't told me that all of the dormers are all men", I whispered to Takashima-san.

"I haven't? Sorry for that. Hohoho!"

 _This evil woman. I'll get my revenge someday._

"Everyone!", Takashima-san called the attention of everyone.

"Now introduce yourself", she told me.

"G-G-Good evening. I'm Fusha Scarlet. It's nice to meet you all."

"Why is she here, Rei-san?", a man with a loud voice and outstanding green hair said.

"She's a new manager for the team. I've presonally recruited her."

"Why would you recruit a manager? We already have 4 managers. Well, it's not like I hate having another female manager", he replied.

"She's different. She's someone who really knows baseball. She also used to be a coach of a baseball team."

"You were a coach?", the loud guy asked me.

"Yes... I was."

 _After looking at them eating, I can't help but feel hungry._

"Umm, Takashima-san, may I eat already?"

"Hm? Oh, sure."

"Fusha-san, you can still beside us."

 _Another loud guy called me, he has a brown hair and he's seating beside a pink-haired guy._

 _I sat beside them._

"Hi, I'm Sawamura Eijun. And this guy is Kominato Haruichi. Also, this guy sleeping beside me is Furuya Satoru. We're all incoming second years."

"I'm Fusha Scarlet. I came from the Phlippines. I've lived here for 1 year so I'm still not that good in Japanese."

"Amazing! You're my first friend coming from the Philippines."

 _I looked at Kominato-kun. He's too thin. He needs to exercise more. Furuya-kun lacks endurance, sleeping is already an evidence. Well, I don't see any physical problem with Sawamura-kun. He's very energetic._

"Kominato-kun, you're a batter right? I suggest that you run laps even after practice. It can help you build some muscles. You should also lift weights and exercise rotating your wrists from time to time. It can help you become more flexible."

 _Sawamura-kun and Kominato-kun looked at me. The other players in the same table also looked at me._

 _Oh shit! I've done it again._

"Ah, Sorry. I was just giving an advise."

"Amazing! How did you know that Haruuichi is a batter?", Sawamura-kun asked me.

"I can see it in his hands."

"In his hands?"

"Yes, but I also make some mistake in guessing a player's position. Hehehe."

 _A man stood up in the other table and we've made an eye contact._

"You're that guy from this afternoon!"

"Fusha-san, you've already met Miyuki-senpai?", Sawamura-kun said.

"Senpai?"

"Yes. Although he doesn't look like it, but he's a senpai and the team captain."

"By the way, Fusha-san, can you guess Miyuki-senpai's position from here?" Sawamura-kun added.

"He's a catcher, right?"

"Amazing! She's right!"

 _It caused quite a commotion within the team._

"How did you know?", Sawamura-kun asked.

"Well, he has a habit of opening his hands from time to time just like how a catcher holds a glove."

"That's not the only reason right?", Miyuki-senpai said.

"Umm, I just know it. I can't explain it. Sorry."

 _I noticed the banner saying about eating 3 bowls of rice. Does that apply to me?_

"Umm, does the "3 bowls of rice" apply to me?", I asked them.

 _Sawamura-kun's the first to answer._

"Of course. It applies to all of us."

"But Fusha-san is a woman...", Kominato-kun said.

"It's okay. I can eat that much."

"But..."

 _Now I understand why Kominato-kun said that. For them, one bowl of rice is already like 3 bowls of rice. I didn't expect that it would be like a mountain of rice. C-Can I eat this much? One of their rice is already more than enough for me._


End file.
